ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Garvey
Crewman Garvey was a security and tactical officer serving aboard the in the 2360s and early 2370s. Service history 2366 In an alternate timeline created when the traveled forward in time, Garvey served on the ''Enterprise-D. He was on duty, guarding the bridge, when Guinan visited the command center. Later he served as guard in the transporter room and witnessed the kiss between Tasha Yar and Richard Castillo.'' ( ) In 2366, Garvey accompanied Lieutenant Worf and another security officer to the quarters of Captain Picard, after Data located an unknown energy source there and Picard did not respond to Commander Riker's call. They found a surprised Captain in his quarters, not knowing that he was a doppelganger. ( ) Together with a female companion, Garvey attended the concert in Ten Forward in the evening when ambassador Sarek and his wife Perrin were aboard the ship. ( ) Garvey passed Geordi La Forge and Reginald Barclay in a corridor. ( ) He was part of the security team which accomapnied Dr. Crusher into the shuttlebay to stop the Zalkonian "John Doe". He witnessed the killing of Lieutenant Worf and also the revival by "John". ( ) 2367 Garvey was part of the first security team which tried to stop Lieutenant Commander Data but was imprisoned by a force field Data placed to reach the transporter room. ( ) He passed Counselor Troi and Lieutenant Worf in a corridor in 2367. ( ) He took part in a security meeting in the observation lounge with Worf, Kellogg, and Bailey. ( ) He was walking past Data in a corridor when the Android boarded the turbolift used by Dr. Crusher and Odan. ( ) Garvey was part of the forensics team in cargo bay 4 the same year and was present when a brainwashed Geordi La Forge tried to assassinate Governor Vagh. ( ) He attended the concert of the woodwind quintet in Ten Forward and was after the concert talking to one of the musicians in Ten Forward. ( ) He replaced security chief Worf at the tactical console, when Worf guarded Chancellor Gowron to the transporter room. Later, he was among the crewmembers who honored Worf, when he left the ship, standing in a row on his way to the transporter room. ( ) 2368 Garvey was part of the away team which rescued Commander Riker, Doctor Crusher, Data, and the colonists on Melona IV after the Crystalline Entity destroyed the surface of the planet. ( ) In 2368, under the influence of the Ktarian game, brought by Commander Riker on board the ship, Garvey was ordered to find Wesley Crusher. He acknowledged the Captain's order to apprehend Crusher on deck 6, section 25 but only found his phaser, firing on a force field. ( ) Garvey was present in the cargo bay when Berlinghoff Rasmussen prepared to leave the 24th century with his time travel pod but was arrested because of his crimes. ( ) Garvey and his son attended a field trip with their teacher Miss Kyle where they visited the biolab aboard the ship. ( ) He manned the tactical station on the bridge while the Enterprise-D investigated the destruction of the in a black cluster. ( ) The same year Garvey was part of the security team which secured the corridor between Ten Forward and a cargo bay. Together with two other security officers he watched the by the Ux-Mal possessed Deanna Troi, Miles O'Brien, and Data bringing their hostages Worf, Captain Picard, and Keiko O'Brien into the turbolift. ( ) Garvey served as guard for the Ferengi Par Lenor and Qol who were confined to their quarters when ambassador Briam visited the two. ( ) He also served as guard for the Borg Hugh at the detention cell. ( ) He served at the tactical station on the bridge, when Worf joined the away team and beamed down to the surface of Devidia II. ( ) 2369 Garvey accompanied Lieutenant Worf and Ensign Kellogg to guard the quarters of Ambassador Ves Alkar and witnessed the death of the ambassador. ( ) He replaced the security chief again, moments before the Enterprise-D was caught in the Dyson sphere. ( ) In 2369, he served as tactical officer on the bridge and was present when Orn Lote contacted the Enterprise-D. ( ) He was one of the crewmembers who were beamed aboard the particle fountain station to coordinate the efforts of the Tyrans. ( ) He served at the tactical station on the bridge when the Enterprise-D under the command of Captain Edward Jellico met with the Cardassian Gul Lemec at the Federation-Cardassian border. ( ) A holographic duplicate of Garvey was created by Professor James Moriarty the same year to create a false reality for Captain Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data. ( ) Garvey manned an aft station on the bridge when the Enterprise-D went into the Kaleb sector to meet a Corvallen freighter. He replaced Worf at the tactical station when the Klingon was ordered to escort Stefan DeSeve to the bridge. ( ) Garvey was part of the first away team, including Commander Riker and Lieutenant Worf, which beamed down to an unnamed planet where Data and the rogue Borg Crosis escaped. ( ) 2370 He served as guard for Data in the observation lounge after the android attacked Counselor Deanna Troi in a turbolift. ( ) Crewman Garvey and Ensign Kellogg answered a security call from Counselor Troi and visited her quarters in 2370 where they arrested Walter Pierce. ( ) Garvey was part of the security team which accompanied Lieutenant Worf to the surface of Dorvan V in 2370. Later he was ordered to prepare the forced evacuation of the Native Americans due to a treaty with the Cardassians, but found himself in the fight between the Cardassians and the Indian Natives shortly thereafter. ( ) Together with Lieutenant Sandra Rhodes he guarded Jason Vigo during his time on the Enterprise-D including Ten Forward and his quarters. ( ) 2371 Garvey served aboard the Enterprise-D during its meeting with the Nexus and the crash landing on Veridian III. ( ) Background Garvey was played by regular background actor Joe Bauman who received no credit for his appearances. His line "On our way." in the fifth season episode was provided by an unknown voice actor. Garvey's name was not mentioned on screen but is from the script of the episode "Bloodlines", which describes him as a Security officer, a male N.D., named Garvey. The call sheet for the episode list the character as Garvey (scene 26) - (J. Bauman). According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, episode writer Nick Sagan named the character after baseball player . Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel